Solo está noche
by Christine-Core
Summary: Ella tenía un regalo para su prometido, ¿Que pasará cuando no lo utilice con el? Sino con otra persona... ¿será solo por una noche? OoC UA two-shot
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: OoC, UA contenido sexual fuerte

—Solo esta noche—

* * *

Era ya de noche y no había nada mejor que un baño caliente en pleno invierno para relajarse por completo después de un día agotador. Se pasó la toalla entre sus cabellos negro azulados mojados. Estaba exhausta, pues debía alistarse para la reunión del cual era de su prometido, se sentía plena y animada pues ya tenían más de un año de relación, quería sorprenderlo con un conjunto sexy que llevaría debajo de su costoso y hermoso vestido negro entallado, sobre el cual resaltaba una prenda íntima que su mejor amiga Ino le había regalado y este era nada más que una tanga de fino corte y con perlas que pasaban por el trasero de esta y asi por fin entregarse a su futuro esposo.

Sí, debía de ser sincera consigo misma pues la tanga era sumamente incómoda pero para darle gusto a su prometido le era motivo más que suficiente para soportar aquella incomodidad, seco su cabello y fue agradable ver el resultado de la estética pues se lo había cortado hasta los hombros, se le veía muy bien y daba espacio a que el escote que tenía en su espalda se le pronunciara más estando al descubierto y acaparado en su bella y blanca piel...Se sonrojó notoriamente, recordaba cómo en días anteriores él se había parado en un local mientras caminaban y le compró una rosa. Una preciosa rosa roja, que representaba la pasión. Que detalle tan hermoso había tenido. Sonrió, sin dejar de tener aquella sonrisa tonta que le decía siempre su hermana cada vez que la veía en tal forma. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y por fin se decidió en ir a darle aquella sorpresa a su prometido.

Llegando al lujoso hotel dejó su hermoso abrigo en un closet cercano a la salida, hizo todo lo que pudo para que nadie la pudiese ver en el salón de eventos y así no arruinar la sorpresa que deparaba aquella noche tan especial, a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera oscura conocida, y decidida se encaminó hacia el .Casi todo el mundo no la pudo reconocer y dio gracias a eso, dado por el atrevido vestido, el corte de cabello y su mirada que nunca la levantó para que no la pudieran visualizar del todo. Como una hermosa gacela y pasos directos pudo ya al fin entrar al balcón con terraza donde sabía que se encontraba Sasuke.

—¿Karin que haces aquí?...—el susurro del moreno le produjo un escalofrío y paro de en seco sus movimientos dio un profundo suspiro y sintió un dolor en su pecho, una gran opresión que hizo que le doliese al respirar lo más calmadamente posible pues su prometido había mencionado a la mujer que alguna vez fue su amante. Retrocedió y se apoyó en la fría pared, respiraba con dificultad y colocó su mano en su pecho que latía de una forma dolorosamente lenta rezando que estuviera alucinando... deseando que solo fuera algo de su tonta imaginación, él ahora estaba con ella ¿no es así?, si le propuso matrimonio es porque ahora es ella y solo ella su felicidad, a quien a ultimada cuenta había elegido.

—Oh vamos Sasuke, recuerda que soy la prima de tu mejor amigo— La pelirroja se aproximó a Sasuke, para darle buena vista de su escote y este sin dudar visualizo. — ¿te gusta lo que ves?

—Por supuesto que si—Hinata no daba crédito a lo escuchaba no quería simplemente no quería. —Pero no me interesa en estos momentos

—Pero ayer mientras me la metías no pasaba nada ¿no es así?

—Y ¿eso qué?, siempre me abres las piernas cuando quiero y créeme que lo querré hoy también.

Aquello era suficiente, no podía escuchar más. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se mordió el labio reteniendo un sollozo que luchaba por salir. Corrió, como una cobarde al lobby de aquel lujoso hotel dejando pocos a la expectación entro al baño mejor y cerró la puerta con fuerza, con todo el coraje y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas, nublando su vista. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, deseando tener algún apoyo, las piernas le temblaban y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dolor y más dolor, eso era lo que sentía ahora.

Había sido una tonta al creer que Sasuke llegaría a sentir algo por ella. Una estúpida por creer que él olvidaría a alguien y que su paciencia con ella como en la entrega de su cuerpo era su acto de amor. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de sus labios desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El corazón le daba pequeños saltos y le costaba respirar. ¿Por qué?, pensaba con dolor. Ella lo amaba más que nada y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él. ¿Por qué razón él no la amaba? Quizás sea porque era fea, bruta, tímida y sin coraje. ¿Quién iba a quererla?

Aquellas palabras de la pelirrroja se clavaban una y otra vez en su corazón como un puñal. Agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a sollozar, le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Saber que el dueño de su corazón la engañaba con otra...

—Sasuke...—susurró con la voz entrecortada — ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Su cuerpo sentía una especie de calor acumularse en el pecho, era algo indescriptible, todo lo que había hecho por él se fue sencillamente al carajo

—Ca-Carajo— bajo su mirada reprimiendo más lágrimas, abriéndolos de golpe, su pecho solo sentía ese calor que sustituía el dolor de hace poco. Y sabía que lo que sentía era algo que no pensó que sentiría algún día por alguien, y eso era odio por esas dos personas que la habían traicionado, poco a poco se levantó de aquel lugar con una idea en mente y esa era venganza.

.

.

Neji se encontraba bebiendo su coñac con un nuevo proveedor que venía de muy lejos, para no solo precensiar el evento sino para firmar un muy buen contrato, no hace dos meses atrás el moreno los había presentado, era la primera vez que ese sujeto venía a esta ciudad, ambos se encontraban en el hotel donde a Sasuke Uchiha lo ascenderían de puesto pero le preocupo un poco al aún no notar a su prima Hinata alrededor.

— ¿Pasa algo Hyuga?— el rubio noto cierta preocupación de Neji al no seguir la conversación sobre los productos a comercializar.

—No es nada Uzumaki— Neji se recargo en el bar al igual que Naruto no muy convencido de su respuesta.

— ¿Seguro?— el castaño sonrió

—Es solo que mi prima aun no llega y me parece extraño

— ¿Su prima, la prometida de Sasuke?

—Así es, ella misma, aún no la veo por aquí, total mujeres.— comento lo último pensando que ella se retrasó por arreglarse cosa que el rubio asintió.

—Bueno— volteo hacia ambos lados— No la conozco aun en persona solo se de ella por lo que me ha comentado Sasuke, pero no veo a nadie que se parezca a usted.

—Mmmm pues asi que nos parezcamos mucho la verdad lo dudo, lo común de nosotros es el color de los ojos. — Naruto pensativo dijo:

—Entiendo, Sasuke me dijo alguna vez que usted y su prometida eran muy parecidos.

—Puede ser — Naruto y Neji solo se limitaron a volver a beber de sus copas pues era cierto, era dependiendo del ojo cada persona sobre los parecidos con otras personas.

—En un momento regreso Hyuga.

Neji asintió para ir a rellenar su copa y Naruto así por fin ir a tomar un poco de aire.

.

.

Hinata por fin se veía mejor, el haberse lavado su cara más el retoque en su maquillaje era lo que necesitaba. Se miró de nueva cuenta en el espejo dándose cuenta lo hermosa que lucía, lucia espectacular, lucia como las mujeres con las cual Itachi Uchiha no desperdiciaba tiempo. Si Sasuke pudo engañarla bien por el, pues ella lo haría también y no solo eso se iría con su propio hermano, pues debía admitir que el Uchiha mayor le había dicho sutilmente hace tiempo que le atraía.

Saliendo del baño apresuro su paso hacia el closet para ponerse su abrigo e ir hacia el departamento del Uchiha. Sabía de antemano que el moreno tenía en su mismo departamento su oficina y por tal razón no vino a esta noche. Sin embargo al llegar al closet para sacar sus pertenencias pudo visualizar que estaba atrancado y por más que quiso abrirlo no pudo.

—P-Por dios— de nueva cuenta trato de abrirlo mientras buscaba hacia al frente si se encontraba alguna fisura y poder abrirlo a la fuerza, le dio varios tirones pero no podía abrir la puerta. Parecía una loca tratando de poder abrirla y se dio cuenta de lo absurda que debía de verse. Y sonrió dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente al piso y las lágrimas de nueva cuenta aparecieron—Que estúpida soy, se-será mejor solo irme a mi casa... y recriminarme por lo q-que planeaba hacer.

Unos pasos la alertaron y secó sus lágrimas con su mano, trato de levantarse rápidamente pero era demasiado tarde una fuerte mano alrededor de su brazo la ayudaba a levantarse. Se sentía demasiado apenada.

—G-Gracias— sus ojos miraban el piso, no quería que vieran su rostro que seguramente estaba hecho un desastre opto por solo sonreír sin verlo.

—No hay problema, ¿se encuentra bien?— La duda carcomía a Naruto desde que decidió a darse un paseo en el lujoso hotel, no era muy partidario de estos eventos de socialité, puras hipocresías y tanta etiqueta lo agobiaban solo porque Sasuke lo había invitado vino sino el estaría en su casa en el campo lejos de tanta arrogancia, en eso pensaba cuando visualizo su vista azulina a la puerta del gran hotel donde salió una esbelta mujer de cabello corto, se le paralizo su aliento pues su finura en aquel vestido parecía haber visto a un ángel, y cuando esa hermosura le dio totalmente la espalda, trago como pudo al notar que ese vestido estaba abierto notando la piel de porcelana que lucía. Era para él un bello espectáculo que le daba sin darse cuenta esa mujer.

Pero le extraño mucho como ella trataba de abrir aquella puerta donde se encontraban los abrigos con desespero, sonrió y se dispuso a ir hacia ella a ayudarla y tener al menos alguna excusa para verla y de paso hablar con ella, estaba caminando con pasos seguros cuando su ceño se frunció al ver como su ahínco por abrir la puerta la desespero y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, así que apresuro su paso para ayudarla por si se había lastimado.

Cuando por fin la ayudo y sintió su piel suave su interés por ella aumentó quería verle su rostro pero nunca le dirigió su mirada, aun así cuando susurro "gracias" su miembro dio un fuerte tirón en su pantalón acrecentándose cuando noto sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios levemente maquillados por un tono rojo que resaltaba su piel, y también vio rastros de lágrimas, cuando le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella sonrió un poco y su corazón se achico en ese instante.

—Sí, l-lo estoy si me disculpa...— Hinata necesitaba decirle en su cara que agradecía su gesto debía ser más valiente y dejar de ser tan cobarde alguna vez en su vida y alzo al fin su mirada y se impactó del hombre que la miraba embelesado, era rubio de cabello corto, de piel tostada, ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable, su cuerpo se amoldaba excelente a ese traje negro que poseía, ella muy apenas llegaba con sus tacones a su barbilla, sin duda le pareció un hombre demasiado atractivo, le parecio mucho mas atractivo que el Uchiha y que olía tremendamente bien.—Y-Yo de-debo irme.

—No permitiré que se vaya de esa forma—la verdad tuvo que reprimirse Naruto en decirle _"No permitiré que te vayas"_ porque el rubio al contemplarla pudo ver y afirmar la hermosura puesta en esa mujer y no era nada tonto, el tirón en sus pantalones que le dio cuando ella recorrió su cuerpo como si fuese algo fuera de lo normal lo había excitado de sobremanera.

—No, no hay... pro-problema yo ya me iba señor...

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki—al escuchar el nombre completo se sorprendió Hinata, pues es el nombre del mejor amigo de Sasuke, nunca lo conoció puesto que ese hombre precisamente vivía lejos pero si conocía de él. Se sentido abrumada, lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta de quién era y se lo comunicara a Sasuke.

—D-Debo irme Naruto...— Hinata trato de zafarse cosa que se lo impedía el fuerte y atractivo hombre que la veía con preocupación.

—Por favor, no se vaya de esa manera al menos déjeme ayudarla tengo una suite aquí mismo donde puede refrescarse e irse hasta que se sienta mejor— Hinata lo miro perpleja por su proposición de ir a su suite cosa que Naruto noto— No me malentienda, solo es para que se refresque— la dejo un momento pero su cuerpo obstruía cualquier huida de ella mientras rascaba su cabeza y sonreía, ella lo miro con tanta atención que se sonrojo— Sabes, si es algo incomoda mi proposición ¿qué mejor si vamos al balcón de este hotel esta el 4 piso, te parece... ? no me has dicho tu nombre— la miro más detalladamente y noto que esos ojos eran demasiados familiares—¿Eres pariente de Neji Hyuga?

—! No!... es decir si, pero soy muy lejana— Hinata empezaba a sudar frio— Y-Yo mi nombre es Hina... _"(Que tonta, ni para mentir sobre mi nombre puedo ser buena)"_.

—Bueno Hina, ¿le parece si vamos para el balcón?, solo hasta que se encuentre mejor. — Hinata vio como ese hombre se acercó con su profunda mirada azul y por alguna tonta manera se sentía en confianza con él.

— ¿N-No aceptaras un no como respuesta cierto?—el rubio al escuchar su pregunta le sonrió tan triunfante que le pareció algo asombroso, no pudo contener abrir sus labios.

—Que bien que ya me vayas conociendo Hina, vamos es por aquí— el rubio dejo las formalidades y le extendió su brazo para ir al balcón cosa que al final de cuentas Hinata cedió para ir con Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

El moreno ya se estaba impacientando, se suponía que Hinata ya debería estar con él en estos momentos pero aun no aparecía. Esa mujer que ha deseado poseerla desde que la conoció y no ha podido por obvias razones "ella quería esperar".

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde diablos estas Hinata?— menciono mientras su telefono le indicaba que no constaba su promedita y no le regresaba ningun mensaje, el moreno no quería verse preocupado así que sin remedio se dirigió hacia los demás pero unas manos finas lo detuvieron.

—Hola amor—Karin se le acercó peligrosamente tocándole su miembro sin descaro haciendo que el Uchiha jadeara y al mismo tiempo la empujara contra una mesa cercana.

—No seas estúpida Karin, te dije que te largaras.

—No lo hare— la pelirroja puso su semblante más serio ella no se iría al menos sin el — ¿Que pasa Sasuke?, ¿Dónde está tu prometida? La gran hija del poderoso Hiashi Hyuga. Para ser tu mujer y aun no estar en tu noche se ve muy mal de ella ¿no crees?...

Karin había lanzado el veneno, cosa que a él poco le importo.

—No digas tonterías y lárgate.

—Uchiha ¿qué pasa aquí?— Tanto el moreno como la pelirroja voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz y no era nada menos que su futuro suegro. — ¿Aún no ha llegado Hinata?

—Por lo visto quiere impresionar Hiashi, ya sabe cómo son hoy en día las mujeres—Sasuke volteo fulminando con la mirada a Karin cosa que hizo al fin largarse.

—Supongo, pero nunca ha sido de ella llegar tarde, me avisas cuando este contigo

—Como diga— y después de eso el Hyuga se había retirado. No obstante Sasuke saco su celular para llamar a la ojiluna.

Las llamadas y los mensajes no eran respondidos y lo peor era que ya su tío Madara lo estaba llamando al escenario para mencionarlo nuevo director.

—Maldición...

.

.

El aire de la fría noche golpeo de inmediato a Hinata al haber entrado a ese balcón pero el gran saco de Naruto posarse en sus delicados hombros aminoro la temperatura, debía reconocer la pelinegra que Naruto aparte de atractivo era muy atento con ella, ambos llegaron al barandal y ver el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad; ambos no hablaron o al menos él no la dejo dado que su mirada azul penetrante la dejaba sin silaba alguna.

Naruto automáticamente y moviéndose por instinto acerco su cuerpo al de ella, agarrando con delicadeza su espalda.

— ¿Estas mejor, no más frio?— ella solo asintió sonriendo nerviosa dejando acariciarse por él.

Naruto le devolvió aquella sonrisa a lo que la hizo sonrojarse, el leve rubor por parte de ella no dejo ceder las caricias del rubio en su espalda, por alguna razón Hinata había olvidado todo con respecto a Sasuke, la atención de ese hombre era tan excitante y le gustaba mucho. Por más que el rubio quisiera hablar o tener algún tema de conversación no podía con solo imaginar a esa mujer en sus brazos, bajo la pasión de sus cuerpos desnudos y por eso sus caricias fueron más atrevidas apegándola más su pecho.

La mirada de Hinata y su aceptación ayudo a Naruto al fin posar sus labios a los de ella, que al principio fue solo un solo roce de labios, tal acción hizo Hinata dejar salir un suspiro por lo cual el rubio de nueva cuenta la beso ahora con pasión, sintiendo como la la ojiperla pasaba sus temblorosas manos alrededor de su cuello, él no se dejó atrás abrazándola por la cintura y acortando distancia entre ellos, encendiendo ambos cuerpos.

El rubio coló su mano debajo del saco que le presto a la fina mujer que tenía en sus fuertes brazos para acariciar la descubierta espalda de Hinata, ella tembló y jadeo en la boca de Naruto que este aprovecho para adentrar su habilidosa lengua que probo cada rincón dulce de su boca fascinándolo al sentir sus manos revolviendo su cabello, no pudo más con su lujuria y sus grandes manos que acariciaban su descubierta espalda bajaron lentamente hasta las firmes nalgas de ella sobándola al mismo tiempo que mordía sus labios y escurría su cabeza hacia el cuello femenino, Hinata suspiraba por las candentes acciones de un total desconocido para variar. El rubio acerco su boca a su oído...

— ¿Ahora si vendrás a mi habitación "Hina"?— Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata se tensó demasiado, e intento alejarse del alto hombre cosa que no pudo el la tenía muy bien sujeta— ¿Que sucede?

—N-Nada es s-solo que yo debo irme—Naruto la miro perplejo sin dejarla irse

—Acaso, ¿hice algo mal?... si fue así por favor dis...

—No—Hinata negó moviendo su cabeza repetidas veces—No hiciste nada malo... yo s-solo esto no está bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Naruto aún tenía sus manos postradas en el trasero de la chica y lo apretó un poco a lo que Hinata se sorprendió un poco y sus manos se fueron a su pecho destanteando a Naruto—Yo no veo nada malo, nos deseamos.

—Naruto— la mujer alzo su mirada y respiro hondo teniendo su completa atención, tenia que decirle la verdad—Yo soy Hinata Hyuga la prometida de Sasuke.

Naruto frunció sus rubias cejas al escuchar tales palabras y un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo, no podía ser cierto aquello.

— ¿Es una broma cierto?— Hinata poco a poco se alejó de el pero él no se lo permitió del todo.—Respóndeme.

—No, no es una broma... y-yo soy Hinata, y-yo discúlpame por favor y-yo debo irme. — Naruto de nueva cuenta la jalo hacia su cuerpo para mirarla con más detenimiento.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porque te alejas... porque has hecho todo esto?—Hinata sintió el fuerte agarre del rubio en su mano dándole entender que no la dejaría ir.

—N-Naruto, solo déjame ir

—No—Naruto necesitaba una muy buena explicación ahora que recodaba ella tenia rastros de lagrimas cuando se toparon frente al closet, no la dejaría ir— Dime lo que sucede...

—Me enteré que S-Sasuke me engaña, pre-precisamente hoy y cuando me ayudaste allá abajo fuiste tan lindo con-conmigo, tan atento que me sentí m-mejor, hasta que supe tu nombre, sé que eres su mejor amigo... no q-quería que fueras a avisarle de mi huida yo...yo solo quería irme a mi casa.—Naruto abrió sus ojos y después se sintió mal por aquella mujer ella solo volteo para otro lado y se sintió un total estúpido.

No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan idiota como para engañar a la mujer que tenía retenida, era ciego su amigo de seguro, Hinata es sumamente hermosa y muy deseable. Dejo salir un suspiro no era nada nuevo que Sasuke fuese así, se había acostado con su prima desde hace años y fue precisamente el su mejor amigo quien se acostó con la mujer que estuvo enamorado por años en la universidad y sin importarle sobre sus sentimientos la hizo suya sin dejarle alguna oportunidad.

El rubio agarro su cabeza con desespero si Hinata no le hubiese dicho esto ahorita estuviera arremetiendo su duro miembro dentro de ella sin parar. Hinata estaba por demás avergonzada y lo sabía.

—Hinata... yo

—No digas nada por favor, es m-mejor que me vaya

—Déjame al menos llevarte— la peli negra lo miro sorprendida después de todo lo qué pasó Naruto quería ayudarla— Vamos no pongas esa cara es lo mínimo que debo hacer.

—S-Si está bien, gracias Naruto.

.

.

Hinata iba sin hablar y viendo hacia la ventana del carro del Uzumaki que solo conducía en la casi desierta calle, el al principio le pregunto si la llevaba a su casa cosa que le dijo que si, pero antes de pedirle las indicaciones ella optó mejor que la dejara en las empresas Hyuga, gracias a ello no necesito que la ojiperla le diera dicha dirección él sabía por dónde llegar.

El camino no fue muy largo y aparcó en el estacionamiento del lujoso edificio. Antes de que saliera Hinata el la ayudo a salir.

—Gracias N-Naruto— el rubio con solo escuchar su melodiosa voz llamándolo lo excitaba mucho a lo que se acercó.

—De nada Hinata— ella le sonrió sabía que no le diría nada a Sasuke y que le daría su espacio.

—Qui-Quisieras tomar un café. — Hinata muy apenada le comentó aquello a Naruto sin pensarlo.

—Me encantaría Hinata

El dejó que lo guiase en aquel edificio en el elevador sin decir absolutamente nada la tensión sexual destilaba en todo su esplendor Hinata de reojo miraba a Naruto que checaba su celular, lo que no sabía ella era que el rubio lo estaba apagando. Él le devolvió la mirada y antes de ir hacia ella las puertas se abrieron.

—P-Pasa Naruto— el sin dudar lo hizo y se quedó perplejo al notar que no era una oficina sino más bien un enorme departamento amplio, pudo visualizar el dormitorio, la terraza, su sala y el enorme ventanal con la mejor vista de aquella ciudad.

— ¿Tienes un departamento en tu propia empresa? Es sensacional. — Hinata sonrió por lo mencionado

—Si bueno, a veces resulta conveniente, pero aquí n-no vivo es solo por cuestiones laborales o cuando quiero estar sola. Nadie sabe más que mi pa-padre y mi primo Neji y claro tú.

Naruto estaba atento a sus palabras, solo mencionó a su padre y su primo, no mencionó en ningún momento a Sasuke, la miró de arriba a abajo sin descaro, la deseaba y mucho y sabía que ella también. ¿Realmente sería capaz de acostarse con la prometida de su mejor amigo? Debía irse eso lo sabía, pero en vez de que sus piernas se fueran hacia atrás donde había entrado para salir, sus pies iban directamente hacia Hinata que no lo dejaba de mirar anonada. Una vez enfrente de ella no hubo deparó ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso sumamente pasional, las manos expertas del rubio atrajeron a Hinata tanto que ella pudo sentir su prominente erección, sus lenguas juguetearon, las manos femeninas agarraron con dulzura la cara del rubio.

Naruto bajo sus manos y amasaron los glúteos de Hinata, ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y el lamió su cuello, Hinata estaba tan excitada, jamás pensó estar en esa situación siempre imagino que su primera vez sería con Sasuke pero el destino le preparo para otro hombre mil veces más pasional, Naruto hacia que con solo mirarlo se estremeciera pero ella aún tenía cordura... la poca que se estaba yendo al caño.

—N-Naruto esto n-no— el de cabellera dorada la beso mordiendo sus finos y jugosos labios que ya estaban hinchados. Sintió como bajo un poco para estar a su altura y alzarla en sus brazos sin romper ese beso. Cargándola para dejarla caer suavemente en la amplia cama de la ojiluna. Se despegó un poco de ella para verla tan hermosa, su respiración era errática dado a la excitación, sus pechos subían y bajaban dando paso a la tentación de palpar con su mano su seno izquierdo a lo que ella le agradó y más aún cuando con su pulgar rozaba su ya endurecido pezón.

—Yo no veo nada de malo Hinata, te deseo y tú a mí también.

La otra mano del rubio se posó en el otro seno para amasar ambos a su antojo sus pechos eran grandes y muy suaves, Hinata se removía de puro placer. La levanto un poco para quitarle aquel estorboso vestido, Hinata lo abrazo y beso su cuello mientras él le despojaba su ropa, ella trataba de quitar su camisa sin éxito, cuando el rubio fue bajando su vestido ella se quedó sin habla dado que el bajo su parte superior junto con su brasier y tomó sus pechos desnudos para apoderes inmediatamente con su boca y saborearlos, Hinata acariciaba su rubio cabello mientras el degustaba, aprecio sus dulces caricias como si fuera su primera vez, muy delicadamente ella agarro la cara de Naruto para guiarlo a su otro pecho cosa que fascinó al rubio que lamió, beso, chupo y mordió su montículo. Ya le dolía mucho su erección en sus entallados pantalones.

Se alejó de Hinata que protestó con un suave gemido, para contemplarla de nueva cuenta, como le encantaba verla así, sonrojada y viéndolo atenta. Naruto se fue quitando su camisa para dejar ver a la ojiluna su muy trabajado torso, para seguir con sus pantalones estando solo en bóxers, Hinata miraba con tanta atención que no sabía que eso ponía a mil a Naruto, se levantó un poco y acaricio su gran cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, le era tan agradable sentir sus músculos contraerse por sus caricias apenas ella iba a darle un beso cuando él se lo impidió empujándola suavemente en la cama.

Una vez estando con ella, inmediatamente lo abrazo y el la beso sin dejar de tocarla, Hinata acariciaba la fuerte espalda de Naruto que lo hizo estremecer, ya necesitaba poseerla, dejó sus labios para ir bajando de nueva cuenta cuando Hinata lo detuvo un poco y la miro directo a los ojos sientendo su mirada llena de deseo.

—Naruto, yo...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo, solo se delicado... eres el primero

Naruto ante tal confesión se sintió tan extrañamente feliz, que solo optó por besarla de nuevo, ella no se habían entregado a Sasuke, no tenía con quién compararlo y eso hizo crecer el ego de aquel hombre.

—Me alaga ser el primero — dijo al oído de ojiperla que se estremeció — Gracias por decírmelo Hinata— Cuando apenas se le vino a la cabeza usar condon lo mando al diablo, era tambien su primera vez con una virgen y QUE VIRGEN.

Ella se ruborizó como tonta al notar la cara de perversion del rubio a lo que le produjo una sonora carcajada al rubio ella se sentía tan inexperta se sentía un poco en desventaja.

—No pienses, solo déjame hacerte mía

Las palabras de Naruto solo hacían que su centro ardiese de deseo, miró como el rubio bajaba más su vestido hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

—! Dios santo! Que hermosa y sensual te ves con esto Hinata—la ojiperla se había olvidado por completo de la tanga de perlas que llevaba en esos precisos momentos, era tan reveladora aquella prenda que Naruto lo encendió mucho.

Ella optó por cubrirse sus ojos, Naruto la miraba embelesado y atontado, el cómo esa prenda o más bien el inusual corte era solo una fina línea de perlas que pasaban desde su punto hasta el otro extremo del trasero, el rubio no espero más y pasó sus dedos encimas de la prenda a lo que Hinata jadeo y por inercia abrió más las piernas, Naruto se inclinó más, y pasó de nueva cuenta sus dedos ahora presionando las perlas encima de su clítoris una y otra vez, los gemidos de Hinata lo alentaron aún más, y luego sintió los fluidos de la morena resbalar por aquella típica prenda, no se quedó por mucho tiempo así, y en vez de usar de nueva cuenta sus dedos pasó su lengua arriba de las perlas y succiono su botón para luego dejarlo libre, Hinata se sentía desfallecer con las acciones del rubio, pues su boca estaba dándole un enorme placer, el chupaba su clítoris con tanta pasión y maestría que sabía que se correría en cualquier momento.

Había agarrado una al almohada y se la puso en su cara para gritar fuerte cosa que no le ayudo mucho, pues Naruto hizo a un lado la prenda sin dejar de lamer aquella zona pero esta vez él le metía un dedo y después era dos, lento y rápido a la vez sin dejar de chupar su clítoris y un fuerte orgasmo apareció.

Naruto lamió lo que esa mujer le había regalado fue tan excepcional ver a esa mujer abierta de piernas para él, él era un completo pervertido pero le agradaba que Hinata lo fuera también, vio que aún estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo y se puso a lado de ella y le susurro.

—Hinata, las perlas están muy mojadas—Naruto carcajeo al notar el completo color tomate que apareció en la cara de ella.

Pero la verdad era que ya no aguantaba más, se alejó de ella para bajar sus bóxers y Hinata quedo muy prendada de este notó su ya duro miembro caliente, Naruto era muy grande solo esperaba que todo eso pudiera entrar, él se situó encima de ella, besándole el cuello, su cara, sus labios, acariciando con pasión su lengua, susurrándole lo hermosa que era, mientras sentía como él pasaba su pene encima de ella, él ya le había quitado la tanga, así que sentía un poco de miedo, pero Naruto se lo quitó inmediatamente, mientras se acariciaban él se adentraba poco a poco, hasta sentir la barrera cosa que con un leve empujón de el atravesó.

Naruto se quedó quieto por unos minutos mientras Hinata se acostumbrará a él, el dolor que había sentido fue desapareciendo, cosa que Naruto agradeció infinitamente, en el momento de hacerla suya puso a prueba su autocontrol sus paredes vaginales estaban tan estrechas fue un deleite entrar pero una tortura al no poderse mover rápido pues debía ser delicado.

Hinata enrollo sus piernas en la cadera se este y Naruto sin reparo las movió lenta y profundamente, Hinata parecía con sus movimientos que necesitaba más del cabellera dorada incitándolo mientras besaba con ternura sus labios y su cuello. El rubio quería ir lento pero las acciones y gemidos vocalizados con su nombre de su mujer hicieron que levantara una de las piernas de Hinata y se la pusiera en su hombro yendo rápido acrecentando los gemidos de ambos.

—Ahhh Hinata!—La ojiperla no dejaba de agarrarle como podía su espalda acariciándolo dejando atrás su cabeza y cuello que fueron atacados sin compasión.

—Mmm mmm N-Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO— las embestidas del rubio eran arremetidas con rudeza y pasión la actitud y acciones de Hinata le daban dicha confianza de ir mas adentro, impulsándose obteniendo placer inigualable.

Naruto metia su pene lo más que podía dentro de esa mujer que lo hechizo desde el momento que volteo a verla en ese lujoso hotel, se preguntaba cómo diablos no había venido antes a esta ciudad. Se lo recriminaría por mucho tiempo pero por lo pronto se dejaba ir por el placer que la daba Hinata Hyuga.

Sus manos no estaban para nada quietas al sentir las paredes de su mujer contraerse, alcanzo su pecho derecho mientras lo mamaba con pasión y con su otra mano amasaba el otro pecho. Los fluidos de ambos ya manchaban la cama de la ojiperla y hacían que los movimientos del acto se escucharan tan rítmicos, eso puso más caliente a Naruto quería correrse dentro de ella, claro si ella se lo permitiera. Las contracciones y gemidos de Hinata le avisaban que su orgasmo ya venía y que él estaba también a punto.

—Agg Hinata, de-déjame hacerlo adentro! — Hinata no podía escuchar a Naruto estaba en otro mundo sintiendo el orgasmo por venir.

Y asi fue cuando ambos explotaron con un sonoro gemido y rugido, el rubio dentro de ella sin obtener la respuesta de la Hyuga, llenando la vagina de su simiente, al poco rato el rubio dejo caer su cuerpo sin lastimar a la pelinegra en sus enormes pechos, mientras ella sentía como sus fluidos mezclados salían poco a poco de su unión al tiempo que el rubio salía de ella.

.

.

.

Hiashi miraba a lo lejos como Sasuke obtenía su puesto como alto director de las empresas Uchiha, muchos alabaron otros también murmuraron pues el hecho que el hijo mayor hubiese rechazado dicho puesto y que no estuviera aquí alzaban muchas suposiciones y chismes, dejo salir un suspiro la verdad era que ser socio de los Uchihas ha sido algo bueno pero definitivamente no era algo sensacional. Aun así le daba mala espina que Hinata no estuviese aquí ya era demasiado tarde seguramente las 2 am, es la prometida de Sasuke y no haberle avisado por cualquier motivo que no iba a venir era lo más honorable, pero ni eso pudo hacer, tanto el, como el Uchiha y Neji han tratado de comunicarse con ella pero tal parece que la señorita no quería contestar.

Como sea, Hiashi se estaba preocupando y aunque ya le habían dicho a todos los presentes que Hinata estaba indispuesta y por eso no pudo asistir, obvio el Uchiha no se tragó la mentira pero si los demás presentes en ese evento, no aguanto más y fue por un trago al poco tiempo le señalo a Neji a que viniera hacia él.

—Neji, por favor ve de inmediato a las oficinas y checa si está ahí Hinata y averiguas que paso. —Neji asintió— Te disculpas también con el Uzumaki dile que veremos lo de la propuesta alimenticia después para firmar contrato.

—Señor, creo que se lo comunicare por teléfono, Naruto Uzumaki desapareció un poco antes de que nombraran al Uchiha. — Hiashi frunció su ceño e hizo un ademan de que fuera a hacer lo que le pidió mirando alrededor de que en efecto el rubio Uzumaki no se encontraba en el salón.

—mmph no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. — Neji ya no pudo escuchar el lamento de su tío necesitaba ir al departamento que seguramente en el que se encontraba Hinata.

.

.

.

No muy lejos del evento, Hinata pudo al fin colarse de los brazos de su amante para ir al baño.

—N-No puedo creer lo que acaba de su-suceder— decía una avergonzada Hinata mientras sentia como le ardia su entrepierna e inmediatamente abrió la regadera para darse un baño, quiso despertar a Naruto pero estaba roncando como un vil oso por lo cual no intento mas.

Sin darse cuenta no dejo la puerta cerrada cosa que aprovecho un rubio que hacia rato despertó al no tener el calor de cierta mujer que lo hechizó. Hinata volteo y vio a el rubio que hizo su acto de presencia en el lumbral de aquella puerta desnudo y con una prominente ereccion. Ella trago duro al verlo de nueva cuenta de esa manera y el le enseño su grandiosa sonrisa mientras se metia con ella bajo la ducha.

—Hola, ¿Por qué no me invitaste? — le pregunto el de cabellera dorada mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de ella mientras chocaba su ereccion en el abdomen de Hinata.

—E-Estabas d-dormido y …— no pudo contenerle la mirada mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, se habia acostado con el mejor amigo de su prometido y eso le escandalizaba bastante, cosa que noto el rubio tomándole de su barbilla para que encarase su azulina mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te arrepientes? — Naruto esperaba su respuesta, mientras que ella debatía sus sentimientos y acciones.

—N-No, yo es d-decir…

—Me es suficiente con eso— el hombre no la dejo proseguir al escucharla que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que sucedió anoche, por lo tanto la beso pasionalmente y agradeció a todo los cielos que ella le correspondiera de la misma manera.

Poco a poco Hinata fue bajando sus delicadas manos hacia el miembro de Naruto para masajearlo y su jadeo la excito mucho dándole pequeños masajes que el rubio agradecía tales actos pero que no le permitieron seguir, ella miró avergonzada su mirada azul y el le chasqueo varias veces la lengua desaprobando sus acciones pícaramente, sabía que estaba demasiado excitado y que no le permitiría acabar sin antes metérsela duro y hasta al fondo, su respiraciones estaban tan mezcladas que lo abarazo para besar y lamer sus labios y barbilla mientras el la apego duramente a la pared del baño que estaba un poco frío pero poco le importó.

Naruto le alzo una pierna y en ángulo perfecto él entró en la resbalosa vagina de ella gimiendo de puro placer, arremetiendo fuertemente el rubio sin dejar de amasarle sus senos y comérselos cuando podía.

Estaban ambos en la gloria sintiéndose desfallecer Hinata recibía tan bien a Naruto sin ningún dolor mientras gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre, el rubio sabía que Hinata estaba por culminar a lo que él salió inmediatamente recibiendo una desaprobación de ella.

—Perdón cariño— jadeando el rubio le acercó a su boca para besarla y al mismo tiempo para darle vuelta, Hinata asombrada viro su mirada a Naruto y le sonrió, era un hombre demasiado pasional — ¿Qué tal esta posición dulzura?— Preguntó el rubio cuando Hinata estaba a espaldas hacia el.

Ella no dijo nada más sin embargo empezó a mover sus nalgas en su ereccion cosa que maravilló a el rubio pervertido y sin esperar más la penetro desde atrás sin que ella se fuera hacía adelante pues tenía bien pegada la espalda de Hinata en su pecho amasandole sus pechos sin dejar de besarla, ambos estabaman al punto máximo sabían que en poco terminarían.

.

.

.

Cuando Neji al fin llego al departamento secreto de la Hyuga se desesperó que en repetidas ocasiones tocando la puerta no recibiera ninguna seña de vida, por lo que pensó que seguramente estaba dormida o bien que no encontraba en ese lugar. Así que prefirió entrar con una llave maestra y así descartar si estaba o no su primita y comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda.

Al fin dentro Neji vio que había luces prendidas, "Sabia que estabas aquí" pensó el Hyuga dirigiéndose al dormitorio de ella solo para corroborar si estaba dormida no quería molestarla pero ruidos no muy tangibles se escuchaban es su dormitorio, ruidos extraños.

El dormitorio no tenía puerta era abierto como lo demás de su departamento así que entro pronunciando su nombre pero nada, ya estando más adentro volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba alumbrado perfectamente y casi se queda ciego al ver unas nalgas de un sujeto impulsándose desde atrás a una mujer que seguramente era Hinata.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí Hinata?— La cara del rubio volteo mientras cubría con su mismo cuerpo el de la morena para ver quién osaba interrumpirlos. Al notar de quién se trataba ...

—Hyuga?

La cara de Neji era el horror, irremediablemente se tapo los ojos pareciendo afligido por la furia en su rostro que se tornaba rojisimo

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS UZU-UZUMAKI?¡

Después de aquello el Hyuga se había desmayado.

 **Continuará**

Notas de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado este cap, quería hacerlo one-shot pero no se pudo será dos caso, jajaja no me mantén si, ya ando con un chico en apuros.

saludos 💗💗💗 dejen su comentario... 😘


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: OoC, UA contenido sexual fuerte

—Solo esta noche—

* * *

Ambos, más bien dicho el Uzumaki después del incidente optó por ayudar al Hyuga a ponerlo en el amplio sofá que tenía Hinata en su departamento, Hinata una vez vestida fue por un poco de alcohol mojo una bolita de algodón mientras se la pasaba por la nariz de su desmayado primo, no lo podía creer, Neji su adorodado primo la había visto follar, su cara se puso muy roja al respecto.

No se había dado cuenta cuando el rubio se puso a su lado con solo sus bóxers puestos mientras ayudaba a la ojiluna a entrar en razón a Neji que aún seguía en una especie de letargo. Su mirada se distrajo y siguió dándole aire a su primo para que despertara. Lo miro y parecía chiste e irónico verlo en esta situación precisamente el su primo el genio Hyuga, si no mal recordaba era ella quien sufría de desmayos cuando estaba en estado de estrés no el, pero tal parece que venía de familia, y no hizo más que sacar una leve risita por la situación en la que se encontraba tan paradójico y chistoso de cierta manera.

—Woow eres más hermosa con esa sonrisa— Naruto le dijo solo con escuchar y ver la hermosa sonrisa de la ojiperla, se limitó a observarla y ella alzó su mirada sonrojada.

No lo dudo más y el rubio la beso, un beso profundo y pasional pero corto, Hinata quedo con sus labios entre abiertos queriendo más

—Nena no me hagas hacértelo aquí— Hinata desvió su mirada con ella y negó con la cabeza levantándose de golpe

—Debes irte N-Naruto, si te ve N-Neji... el p-podría hacer una locura— Naruto arqueo una ceja rubia gesto que le encantaba a Hinata, pronto ella se recriminó por su pensar. El rubio se levanto para agarrarla por la cintura para calmarla.

—Para nada Hinata, me ha visto y creo que es lo más sensato quedarme y explicarle todo ¿no lo crees?— Hinata volvió a negar con su cabeza.

—Por favor vete, lo c-conozco bien en c-cuanto te vea se irá encima tuyo. Me gustaría explicarle y así s-se que se calmara, por favor...

—Aún así creo que debería quedarme, no quiero verme como un cobarde.— La apego a su pecho y Hinata chilló un poco pero enseguida se abrazó a el.

—Por favor Naruto hazlo por mí

—Nena...— la miro un poco dudoso pero al final viendo esos ojos suplicantes cedió a su petición— está bien, solo con una condición— dijo y Hinata lo miro expectante.

—¿Cuál sería?— Le sonrió zorrunamente cosa que la derritió ese hombre la ponía demasiado.

— Verte mañana o mejor dicho hoy— mencionó sabiendo que ya era de madrugada—¿hecho?

—Si, te veré más tarde, a-ahora por favor vete.

—Vale, vale.

Después de unos minutitos Naruto ya se encontraba totalmente vestido viendo cómo Hinata aún no podía lograr despertar al Hyuga.

—Deberías derramarle agua fría— Hinata vio que ya estaba con su traje de gala y se levanto para despedirse de él. Pues el ya estaba en su puerta. Ya estando con el, Naruto la agarro por la cintura apretándola a el para besarle sin decoro y con pasión, Hinata se sorprendió pero al poco tiempo ya le seguía el ritmo, el ojiazul empezó a amasarle sus pechos librando como pudo uno de ellos degustándolo y sorbiendo de su endurecido pezon ella jadeo un poco, se desprendió como pudo de él y el rubio aprovechó para besarle el cuello y bajar sus grandes manos a su firme trasero— ¿Recuerdas que no terminamos en la ducha verdad?

Hinata alarmada con lo dicho trato de alejarse me de el cosa que se lo impidió, volteo hacia donde estaba Neji que estaba aún en la nubes.

—N-Naruto...—más que replica pareció como un gemido cosa que aprovechó Naruto para cerrar la puerta e ir de inmediato a la cama y tumbarse con ella sin importarle nada. Como pudo la beso para que dejara de replicar, y le abrió sus shorts y el abrió su bragueta pasó los dedos en su vagina y al sacarlos en efecto estaban mojados. No lo pensó más agarro su pene y se hundió en ella acaparando los gemidos de ambos en un pasional beso.

Naruto empezó a embestirla lento sintiendo, las paredes vaginales de aquella mujer que lo apretaba como un demonio

—Ra-rápido N-Naruto...

Después de unos minutos y cerciorando que Neji aún seguía desmayado

—Dame tu numero.— Comentó Naruto antes de irse del departamento de la Hyuga.

Hinata volteo a verlo para solo asentir y el casi brincaba de emoción después de prestarle su celular para teclear su numero volvió a besarla, mientras se acomodaba su blusa.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme y si no vienes se en donde buscarte— después de aquello Naruto salió de allí para irse queriendo que ya fuese más tarde para verla y aclarar muchas pero muchas cosas, esa mujer ni loco la dejaría. Esa brujita lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Hinata quedó prendada de el, no lo podía creer ella la prometida del Uchiha, se había entregado al mejor amigo de su "prometido". El quería verla de nuevo no solo fue algo de una sola noche y lo sabía. Y lo peor ... pensó eso volteando a ver a su primo que ya estaba dando señales de despertarse y era que habría consecuencias y de las grandes.

* * *

Ya cuando la madrugada era mas que evidente, fue a su baño para ducharse y tener la cabeza mas fría, por si no lo hacia iría como un demonio a la casa de su prometida hechando abajo su puerta sin siquiera pensarlo para saber de una vez por todas que fue lo que sucedió ayer. Y que mejor hacerlo porque como quiera el fue a su departamento y toco su piso y nada, llamo al portero y le había dicho que no había pasado la noche. Y eso lo descoloco pero suspiro lentamente para irse a su casa.

Mirando hacia el espejo que tenia enfrente entrecerro su ceño mas de lo normal, miro su maldito celular y ni una putera vez esta mujer le había devuelto la llamada, ya estaba cabreandose y mucho

Tomo de nueva cuenta su celular pero esta vez no llamando a su querida noviecita sino al primo pero al parecer tampoco el contestaba.

—!Con un carajo!

* * *

Neji ya había despertado del todo aun claro desorientado y abrumado, queriendo recordar por que sus malditas mejillas ardían en calor y cuando por fin se puso Hinata enfrente de el con un vaso de agua las imágenes de todo llego de golpe a su cerebro y enfureció haciendola a un lado y levantándose como animal.

—!Maldito Uzumaki!, ¿Donde diablos estas?—pregunto el castaño mientras recorría el departamento de la ojiluna como bestia abriendo cada puerta que se le topaba encima, volteo hacia ella que trataba de calmarlo— ¿Donde se metio?, ¿Donde lo escondes Hinata?

—No esta aquí, N-Neji... necesito hablar con-contigo.— El la miro molesto

—Por supuesto que vamos a hablar—la agarro de su antebrazo y la lanzo prácticamente a su sofá que no hace poco estaba desmayado, el se acuclillo enfrente de ella tomándola de sus hombros—Me dirás todo con respecto a ese cobarde que se aprovecho de ti.

Hinata se le quedo viendo con odio cosa que descoloco a Neji, y mas aun cuando ella se deshizo de su fuerte agarre, y se levanto con un dedo apuntándole como un vil perro regañado.

—Naruto no es ningún cobarde, el quería quedarse a explicártelo todo, pero yo le pedí que se fuera—agarro el vaso de agua por su perfecta reprimenda a su primo que ni se dio cuenta que no tartamudeo, inhalo un poco de aire y volteo su mirada de nueva cuenta con el— Y por lo visto fue una decisión sensata, a como estas no le hubieras permitido ni decir nada.

Neji cruzo sus brazos y trato de relajarse. Vale debía entender que Hinata ya no es una adolescente sino una mujer que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no podía pensar en que Hinata tuviese una aventura y nada mas que con el mejor amigo del hombre del cual ella se iba a casar. Volvió a enojarse y para calmarse le arrebato el vaso de agua para tomar de el.

—Muy bien Hinata, cuéntame... que no entiendo nada, bueno si pero ...— era obvio que si Hinata tuviese aventuritas con el Uzumaki era porque el inepto de Sasuke de alguna manera no la ... abrió sus ojos como platos y recordó como el Uzumaki la penetraba de manera muy pero muy salvaje en ese baño, se agarro su cara tratando de eliminar todas esas imágenes.

—Neji, yo quiero que sepas, que solo paso. Naruto fue muy amable conmigo.— Neji la miro y se sentó a su lado, se suponía que ella amaba a Sasuke, y se suponía que no conocia al Uzumaki.

—¿Desde cuando lo conoces?—Neji corto su relato preguntándole sobre como se conocieron. Pero ella desvío su mirada, no le daba la cara y volvió a encogerse evitando decirle algo que seguramente lo iba a enfurecer mas— Hinata...—suspiro hondo de nuevo—Por favor dime.

—Ayer, ayer lo conocí en la gala— sus oídos retumbaban una y otra vez, ¿había dicho que ayer?

—¿Como que ayer?, ¿Entonces si fuiste a la gala de nombramiento? pensé que no fuiste por que te había pasado algo, y mira con lo que me tope...—Neji hizo memoria, recordo que estaba con el rubio hablando y de repente se había desaparecido pero entonces... su cabeza daba vueltas por mas que quería entender no podía—Diablos!, no entiendo nada.

—N-Neji, cuando llegue nadie me noto... y b-bueno ¿si te has dado cuenta que tengo el cabello corto?— Neji entrecerró su cejo de nuevo, checando que tenia razón hasta este momento se dio cuenta de aquello— Nadie se dio cuenta de mi, parecía otra Neji, yo quería darle una sorpresa a Sasuke pero la sorprendida fui yo...

—Si seguramente...—interrumpió Neji pensando en que se había acostado con Naruto Uzumaki. Cosa que Hinata ya lo estaba colmando.

—Neji, vi a Sasuke con su ex-amante supe que era ella pues la había llamado por su nombre, supe que era ella y descaradamente se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en verse después como siempre. ¿Ahora entiendes? me ha estado engañando desde siempre.

Neji se sentó a lado de ella, y medito todas sus palabras, era cierto de la reputación del Uchiha pero el desgraciado había cambiado al menos actuaba bien entonces, pues creía que si la amaba con sus detalles con presentársela a toda gente, dejó de ser molesto y su actitud como lo había dicho la señora Mikoto cambio desde que conoció a Hinata, por otra parte ¿porque debería sorprenderlo?, la verdad era que sabia muy bien que los Uchihas siempre han tenido esa fama, teniendo amantes por donde pisaran, Madara tenia mujeres en cada distrito, ni se diga Fugaku e Itachi, bueno de el supo que en varias ocasiones intento invitar a salir a su prima estando ya comprometida con su propio hermano, suspiro y suspiro fuerte.

—¿Por eso te acostaste con su mejor amigo?, ¿querías vengarte o algo así?

La mirada de Hinata se hizo dura casi al llanto por lo que le había sugerido, se arrepintió de inmediato y antes de pedirle disculpas ella hablo.

—!Quería vengarme!, lo primero que se me vino a la mente después de verlo, era irme a enredarme con su hermano, pero no pude—Hinata se quedo callada y sonrío cosa que no entendía Neji, pues la había sorprendido con esa confesión por parte de ella.— Cuando supe que era una terrible idea, apareció Naruto. El me ayudo en mi estado estaba fatal ¿sabes? fue amable y caballeroso pero la atracción que sentí por el cuando lo vi no te lo negare, fue abismal no pensé y solo actúe... lo que nunca pude hacer con Sasuke en mas de un año lo hice con el en solo una noche.

.

.

.

Estaba ya por llegar a su cuarto, y debía planear algunas cosas y verse de lo más acogedor antes de la llegada de esa mujer, tenía alguna que otra idea, tal vez comprarle un ramo de flores y pedir una cena rica con postre añadido. Se relamió sugestivamente sus labios al recordarla desnuda, agitada, excitada y empapada en sudor mientras clamaba su nombre una y otra vez, concretando que definitivamente esa era el postre perfecto.

Miro su reloj, antes de todo debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido y no iba a dejarla ir para nada...

—¿Y si... después de todo se arrepiente?— No pudo contener esa pregunta en su mente, esperaba que o fuese así, que de alguna manera Hinata se haya entregado a el por algo más que deseo.

Bueno ultimadamente lo sabría hoy mismo así que sacó su tarjeta para ingresar a su habitación ya estaba por entrar cuando...

—Imbecil— ese sonoro rugido lo reconocía muy bien— Hasta que al fin apareces.— Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke que lo hizo a un lado para entrar a su habitación muy pero muy enojado, lo peor de todo era que sabía cuál era su motivo.

—Claro, pasa — dijo irónicamente el rubio mientras el moreno lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Entra y cierra esa maldita puerta de una vez.— El rubio no hizo más que bufar y cerrar su habitación una vez hecho el moreno hablo—Maldito imbecil, ¿trajiste a Karin contigo?— La pregunta del azabache realmente lo había descolocado

—¿Eh?— Solo pudo sacar esa expresión cosa que Sasuke le irritó más

—Karin, tu prima idiota, vino ayer al nombramiento— Naruto seguía sin entender, ni enterado estaba que había ido su querida prima — Te juro que si Hinata se entera de lo nuestro la mato Naruto, la mato — eso lo hizo enfurecer al rubio

—Serás cabrón, pensé que ya no veías a Karin desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente pensé que Hinata te importaba.

—Eso no te incumbe— Estaba cabreandose y mucho el muy hijo de puta le decía que no le incumbía? Si se trataba al final de cuentas de "su mujer", por otro lado Sasuke le pareció extraño que su amigo llamara por su nombre a su prometida, siempre se refería a ella como, "tu novia" o "prometida".— Además pronto me casaré y ya le advertí a esa loca que me dejara en paz y te lo advierto a ti también.

—¿Y a mí porque cojones me metes? Sabías muy bien con quien te metías, así que aléjame de tus asuntos que suficiente tengo con los míos.— Sasuke no dijo más, sobre todo porque empezaba a recordar que el rubio se había desaparecido en medio de la noche, y si bien estaba en sus suposiciones apenas estaba regresando de cualquier lugar de donde hubiera estado.

—Si claro, ya lo veo apenas ando regresando, debió ser buena la mujer...— Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue más que una noche te lo aseguro.

— Como si me importaran tus aventuras, debemos irnos a la empresa ahí en mi oficina dejaste algunas de tus cosas para que te puedas ir.— Dicho esto quiso replicar y decirle en su estupida cara lo que había pasado y averiguar consecuencias, pero no sería justo esa decisión debería tomarla junto con Hinata esperaba verla lo antes posible y aclarar las cosas porque si Sasuke De nueva cuenta hablara sobre de ella lo golpearía sin más.

.

.

.

.

Neji se encontraba más cómodo y después de hacer una llamada a su tío diciéndole que se encontraba bien Hinata, se dispuso a tomar una taza de café que su prima le dio. No obstante se sentía más comprensivo con ella y se disculpó con ella, era más que evidente que la relación con el Uchiha fue un error y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Debes hablar con el—Neji le demandó a su prima sobre sus posibles acciones a futuro, y ella solo pudo más asentir.

—Lo haré, yo no p-puedo seguir con el compromiso.— Neji dejó la taza de café y se puso a su lado.

—¿Porque te acostaste con su amigo o porque no lo amas?— Hinata lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, y agacho su mirada a su taza de café, preguntándose si alguna vez amo realmente al Uchicha, pero ciertamente si lo hubiese amado ni loca podría haberse acostado con otro. Pensó en su ira y la motivación de venganza en el principio de ir con Itachi, pero poco después desistió ... ¿porque con Naruto no pudo?, sencillamente aterrador el saber que quería más de ese hombre.

—Por ambas razones Neji, y-yo hablaré con el hoy mismo.

—No esperaba más de ti— miro su reloj y ya eran pasadas las 7 am debía ir a la oficina y comprometerse con varias cosas pendientes y una de esas era el Uzumaki. No estaba de más sugerirle algo...— No lleves las cosas tan a prisa con este hombre, recuerda que por algo es su mejor amigo y no te vayas de topar con otra decepción mucho mayor.

Hinata ya no dijo alguna palabra más y se fue a su recámara a cambiarse e ir a la junta que tenía semanalmente en la compañía Uchiha, solo esperaba que todo saldriera bien, porque Neji estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que dejaría ir a Naruto.

Después de estar lista tanto ella como Neji decidieron ir juntos para la oficina su primo no dejaba de hablar por teléfono haciendo algunas transacciones y checando agendas mientras ella al fin pudo abrir su teléfono celular donde vio las innumerables llamadas de Sasuke y no se diga los mensajes, el último donde decía "¿Con quien te ves?, me debes muchas explicaciones no dormiste en tu departamento"

Se tapo su boca inmediatamente, Sasuke fue a su departamento ojalá y solo ojalá no haya llamado a Ino para molestarla y hacerle preguntas incómodas, lo cierto era que si ella pensaba que iba a encontrarse a Sasuke tranquilo era una reverenda idiota.

Pero no había marcha atrás, ya fue suficiente que todo este tiempo le haya visto la cara de tonta enamorada, era hora de solo seguir su sentir, seguir adelante ya aceptar lo que viniese en su futuro estando Naruto ahí o no. Aunque pensando lo último esperaba que así fuera.

Su primo una vez entrando al edificio le pidió que lo esperara para ir unos documentos que estaban en la oficina de Izuna para asegurarse de tener los reportes de él y del sujeto en compacto para la exposición y percepciones semanales que necesitan indicar, al principio acató en esperarlo, el le indicó que lo más sensato era que después del día lo llevase a comer en un lugar cercano a hablar del asunto es más le sugirió al principio que fuera en unos días, pero su cabeza en estos momentos daban vueltas, teniendo un tic nervioso en su pierna izquierda, varios empleados sobre todo las secretarías que la vieron la habían saludado y le comentaron lo hermosa que se veía con su nuevo look eso la relajo un poco pero por un tiempo limitado. Veía al final de ese pasillo la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, así que sin esperar se encaminó hacia el.

Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta tomo una bocanada de aire y sin tocar abrió aquella puerta. Encontrándolo enfrente de ella mirándolo sorprendido viendo a su prometida con un conjunto entallado de color blanco, su cabello corto recogido de un lado reluciendo así sus pendientes con elegancia ... de inmediato se levanto de su silla con su ceño de lo más fruncido apenas iba a hablar seguramente para recriminarla sobre lo de ayer...

—Sasuke quiero terminar contigo

—¿De qué diablos hablas?— Tomándose el tiempo para poder acercarse a ella dijo el Uchiha.

—Como ...c-como lo oyes...—Sasuke se había acercado mucho hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.—Se todo sobre tu amante... y-yo ya no... yo ya no me quiero casar, cásate mejor con ella.— Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia atrás inmediatamente sintió su boca seca pero se recobró un poco no podía ser cierto que supiera

—No tengo ninguna amante, ¿como pretende...

—Cállate que los vi ayer a ti y a Karin muy amenos hablando de cómo verse después del evento así que ahórrate las mentiras—Sasuke casi casi abrió su boca al escucharla hablar de esa manera sin algún tartamudeo, y saber que Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de su engaño, sintió por primera vez miedo, miedo de perder a la única mujer digna de estar a su lado.

—No significó nada— trato de acercarse pero ella se lo impidió—Lo solucionaremos, déjame explicarte.

—No quiero, tuviste mucho tiempo atrás para hacerlo y-yo no quiero seguir— Sasuke se negaba a lo que escuchaba

—Debes perdonarme me amas Hinata yo lo se—Hinata lo miro dolida y pensar que estuvo ilusionada por el alguna vez...—Se que me perdonarás te daré todo el tiempo que quieras pídeme...

—Ya encontré mis cosas Sasuke ...— la voz de Naruto quedo ahogado al entrar a la oficina ligeramente abierta de su amigo encontrándose a Sasuke y a Hinata hablando no muy lejos que digamos del otro.

Hinata al notarlo se separó de él y lo miro con añoranza y el sin dudarlo le sonrió con ternura sin pensarlo acercandose a ella, Sasuke no le pareció para nada bonito su intromisión.

—Lárgate Naruto, estoy ocupado con mi prometida— arrojó el Uchiha, sin siquiera importarle si se conociesen o no.

—Yo ya d-dije lo que tenía que decir Sasuke— indicó la Hyuga con un deje de nerviosismo dado que estaba Naruto en ese mismo momento. Naruto no entendió mucho pero se le quedo viendo queriendo traspasar la mirada de Hinata.

—Tu no te irás hasta explicarte las cosas— dijo en tono muy brusco que no le gusto para nada a Naruto—Naruto te dije que te largaras.— Indicó de nueva cuenta el moreno al notar que este no tenía intenciones de salir.

—Yo no me iré— comentó el de cabellera dorada descolocando a Sasuke

—No hay nada que explicar Sasuke

Hinata se había adelantado antes de que el moreno hiciera algo este volteo y casi se le viene la bilis del coraje tenía que hacer algo debía poner a Hinata en presión debía dejarle claro que ella se iba a casar con el que lo perdonaría y seguirían juntos como debe de ser —Dime la verdadera razón por la que no te quieres ya casar.— Hinata no dijo nada Naruto apretó su puño tanto que sus nudillos empezaron a notarse blancos —Ves me amas lo de Karin lo solucionaremos veraz que cuan..

—Te engañé Sasuke, con otro hombre—dijo seco sin mirarlo tanto Naruto como Sasuke voltearon a verla casi al punto de las lagrimas, Sasuke no se lo podía creer estaba sin creerlo es más ni lo creía sin darse cuenta Naruto, Sasuke ya tenía sujeta a Hinata de su antebrazo

—Mientes, dime que miente Hinata— Naruto no pudo más y alejo a Sasuke de ella empujándolo haciendo que su cabello se esparciera en su cara, en un brusco movimiento pasó su mano por su cabello exasperándolo—¡Te dije que no te metieras pedazo de mierda!

—Vuelve a tocarla y te veraz conmigo imbecil—Naruto ya se encontraba completamente enfrente de Hinata protegiéndola

Sasuke no entendía nada, quería golpearlo pero su maldito orgullo estaba herido, demasiado herido por las palabras de su noviecita quería herirlo pues bien lo había logrado, la miro por encima de él y le comentó.

—Y ¿con quien me has engañado según Hinata? Mmm con tu estupida imaginación ¿tal vez?

—Conmigo te ha engañado Sasuke y créeme cuando te digo que no fue "imaginación"

Después de haber dicho aquello y que sus engranes del cerebro hicieran clic se volvió negro en aquella oficina, se dice que el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre el rubio empujándolo hasta estrellarse en la puerta de cristal que tenía semi abierta, haciendo que todos los empleados saliesen a ver el gran espectáculo que protagonizaban tanto el rubio como el moreno, ambos dieron puñetazos en la cara, alguna que otra técnica de lucha en el abdomen, en las piernas, hasta hubo sangre en el pasillo y no se diga los gritos, estaban golpeándose no sabían porque o como se había originado la pelea solo Hinata y Neji que llegó junto comas personal para separarlos ambos estaban hechos mierda de la cara.

—¡Maldito infeliz! Mira que acostarte con mi novia—grito el Uchiha tratando de separarse de Izuna quien fue quien lo tenía retenido. Todos en el pasillo se asombraron de lo dicho empezando a murmurar. Cosa que desagrado a Hiashi que llegó con Fugaku y sobre todo a Naruto

—!Ya no lo es!, y mira que tener amante teniendo a esa mujer ¡pendejo serás!

—!SUFICIENTE!— Dijo Madara ya fuera de si y volteo con los guardias de aquel edificio—Llévenselos a ambos!— Hinata quiso acercarse pero Hiashi la tomó de su brazo deteniéndola.

—Creo que ya has hecho más que suficiente con acostarte con ese sujeto— casi susurrándole pero muy audible para ella se alejó de él con su mirada vidriosa.

—Que injusto eres padre— antes de querer disculparse Hiashi Hinata ya se había ido a la comisaría donde seguramente estaban aquellos dos.

Neji llegó a la lado de su tío para explicarle algunas cosas.

.

.

—No sabes cuánto te odio Naruto, te haré la vida un infierno

—Lo dudo, estás más jodido que yo— dijo el rubio estando en la celda continúa al del Uchiha dando continúa al pasillo donde una voz familiar lo llamo.

—¿Naruto?—Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron al escucharla pero solo Naruto la podía ver el Uchiha solo pudo más que escuchar...—Por Dios Naruto ...— se acercó con el y pudo ver el daño que tenía en su cara, el en cambio se sentía en el paraíso había llegado solo por el, le agarro sus manos y se las beso tiernamente.

—Estoy bien Hina, no te preocupes— dijo melodiosamente mientras ella quería llorar.— No llores por favor todo saldrá bien.— Hinata como pudo se abrazó a el entre sobre las rejas sin siquiera saber que el Uchiha estaba cerca escuchando todo.

—Si Naruto, todo saldrá bien...

No pudo quedarse más tiempo ya que el guardia le pidió que saliera, puesto que ya habían pagado por así decirlo su fianza, Madara dio la orden de liberación optando por dado su castigo allí, una vez que estaban solos Sasuke quiso saber más sobre todo aquello que no se lo podía creer.

—¿Desde cuando Naruto?— Dijo Sasuke acercándose a él viendo el daño que tenía su amigo y que no hace poco se vio el mismo daño en el en un espejo, el rubio volteo hacia otra parte y suspiro.

—Desde ayer

—No me jodas y dime la puta verdad

—Es la verdad—Naruto lo miro con su medio ojo abrir por lo hinchado de los golpes—Ayer la conocí cuando huyó de tu estupidez— Sasuke trago saliva recordando todo el maldito embrollo. No queriendo creer nada, no podía creerlo. Hinata a Hinata si que la llegó a amar, de verdad que si, pero suponía que no era lo suficiente para ella y vaya que se merecía todo esto, pero porque precisamente con Naruto.

—No te la dejaré fácil, ¿lo sabes verdad?—Naruto se sorprendió de sus palabras, estaba de algún modo reconociendo su error y casi río por el asunto.

—Lo sé, pero sabes también que yo nunca me rindo.

Ambos al fin pudieron salir de aquel castigo, que bien merecido se lo tenían por parte del Uchiha mayor, yéndose por rumbos separados y sin saber lo que le deparaban a ambos

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su casa en el campo algo lejos de la ciudad donde radicaba Hinata, ambos por decisión propia se dieron un tiempo, era más sugerencia de Neji que en si sus deseos no querían apresurar nada, pero ciertamente era lo contrario después de haberse ido de la comisaría Naruto se encontró con Hinata más noche e hicieron el amor tantas veces como pudo, el rubio no pudo más y le declaró a Hinata que la quería, ella también quiso decirle lo mismo aún sabiendo lo horrible que lucía con esos golpes en su cara y antes de hacerlo , si, de nueva cuenta Neji los había interrumpido.

De eso ya más de dos semanas, no la ha visto de nueva cuenta, pero mantenían el contacto, y con su futuro suegro también dado que si hubo contrato firmado y la producción iba viento en pompa, con Sasuke está en términos de guerra aún, pero eran cosas que no iban a servir, sabe que en su ausencia en la ciudad Sasuke la está tratando de reconquistar pero no había manera que ella se dejara llevar y el lo sabía Hinata era suya y de nadie más, así que la iría a visitar en esta misma semana.

Estaba ya harto de la situación le pediría que se casara con él en cuanto llegue o bien si le parecía precipitado que se viniera a vivir con el. Si eso haría ya que una cosa era tenerle confianza a Hinata y otra muy diferente a Sasuke y a otros hombres que la rondaban y como no? Si su mujer era la más bella de todas, eso pensaba cuando escucho un ruido en su puerta y fue a verificar de que se trataba, grande fue su gran sorpresa al abrirla ver a Hinata al otro lado con un vestido muy sexy

—Hinata, ¿de verdad?— No alcanzo a decir más pues ella le había robado un beso correspondiendo el rubio de inmediatamente.

No obstante ella tría un paquete de ramen para preparárselo y entro sin decirle un hola al rubio estando en la cocina el se quedo parado en el umbral viendo como sacaba lo necesario para la preparación, ella sabía que tenía su completa atención así que se quitó el vestido dejando ver un camisón debajo de este muy revelador. Naruto sonrió ante lo atrevido que se estaba poniendo el asunto.

—Así que ¿me harás de cenar Hinata?— Dijo llegando más cerca y ella se bajó un tirante del camisón.

—Claro que sí—sonrió radiante y se bajó el otro tirante. Naruto no perdió detalle y después de aquello dejo caer el camisón hasta sus caderas y después lo arrastró hasta abajo dejándolo caer al suelo, mostrándose totalmente desnuda. Puso las manos en las caderas y levantó la barbilla— Sino quieres cenar, podrías hacerme el amor. Te he echado de menos.— Él gruñó antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla haciéndola reír. Se sujetó abrazando su cuello y le miró a los ojos— ¿Eso es un sí?— Naruto atrapó sus labios besándola ansioso y ella respondió con gusto.

La tumbó sobre la cama con él encima y ella impaciente llevó sus manos al bajo de su camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba.

—Quiero tocarte— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sus manos acariciaron su torso y el rubio gimió cerrando los ojos. Hinata tiró de la camiseta y él se dejó llevar sacándosela por la cabeza. Ella acarició su pecho con amor y acercó sus labios a su pezón izquierdo. Sin separar los labios de su pecho susurró—Te quiero N-Naruto.

A Naruto se le cortó el aliento y la cogió por el pelo de la nuca para levantarle la cara. Su mirada era intensa —Repítelo Hinata

—Te quiero. Eres mío y nada, ni nadie, me separará de ti jamás.— La besó posesivo y Hinata se abrazó a él acariciando su espalda. Sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero y tiró de la cinturilla de su pantalón hacia abajo. Sin dejar de besarla se desabrochó los pantalones con una mano y la morena le ayudó a sacárselos antes de rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y gritar al sentir su fuerte embestida.

El rubio la observaba mientras entraba y salía de ella con intensidad, provocando unas sensaciones que eran una delicia. Le apretó los costados pidiendo más y él no la defraudó.

—Oh Hinata nena, me aprietas

Naruto empezó a lamer sus pezones que clamaban atención sintiendo como Hinata acariciaba sus rubios cabellos rebeldes, gimoteaban ambos de puro placer, Hinata recorría con su uñas la piel de la sudorosa espalda de su amante y el con sus caricias no hizo más que apurar las embestidas hasta que entrando por última vez en ella, la catapultó a un intenso orgasmo que la hizo llorar. Naruto la cogió por la barbilla y susurró preocupado

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Ha sido…—sonrió provocando que Naruto suspirara de alivio.

—Por dios Hina, al verte llorar…

—¿He llorado?—preguntó sorprendida. Después sonrió con picardía—Eres bueno… —Naruto se echó a reír y se apartó de ella tumbándose boca arriba, Naruto la atrajo para que ella se recostara encima suyo y ella gustosa aceptó la oferta acariciando su pecho al igual que el en su espalda.

—Lamento decirte que no te dejaré ir, no debiste haber venido si tu intención era irte después, no sucederá. —Hinata rió bajito cosa que encantaba a Naruto

—Que bueno que traje mis maletas

Naruto y Hinata se abrazaron sellando el futuro que les deparaba haciendo el amor de nueva cuenta.

Fin

ohhh les gusto? Díganmelo con su precioso comentario, alguien quiere epílogo? Hahaha me lo hacen saber ;) Bye Bye los quiero mucho besos 😘 mis ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: OoC, UA contenido sexual fuerte

—Solo esta noche—

Particularmente se sentía feliz, no porque iba excelente con sus finanzas y negocios, mucho menos porque su cuñado ya haya dejado al fin por todos los cielos de interrumpir a el y a su mujer haciendo el amor. No porque Sasuke ya ha dejado en paz a Hinata, ….. bueno de eso no esta muy seguro que digamos.

No señores, el estaba feliz porque seria padre, no cabía de la emoción y alegría. Ya faltaba unos minutos para casarse con Hinata, y aunque la familia de ella no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos su pronto embarazo, al final de cuentas el viejo Hyuga le dio la bendición … aun recordaba ese momento cuando su gran bocota se hizo presente con una bromita a hacia el primo y protector de ella

 **Flash Back**

Tenia ya Hinata viviendo con Naruto mas de siete meses, meses de los cuales nunca se arrepentiría, pero resulta que no lo vio nada bonito su padre pero no obstante dejo que hiciera Hinata su vida lejos de la mansión, sobre todo por lo terco que era el Uchiha buscándola y pidiéndole perdón todos los días tratando de re conquistarla, sinceramente el moreno ya lo tenia fastidiado. Ahora no muy convencido estaba ahora su hija, su primogénita en una relación demasiado formal con el mejor amigo del Uchiha zoquete, porque oh si, el rubio le parecía un también un gran zoquete pues para Hiashi, Naruto se aprovecho vilmente de Hinata seduciéndola en un estado lamentable y vulnerable…

—mhhh — un sonoro suspiro dejo los labios del Hyuga cuando pensaba esto, total tenia que hacerse a la idea , Hinata realmente se le veía feliz junto ese hombre, hombre que era nieto de nada menos que Jiraiya, el mejor novelista de erotismo de todos los tiempos — mhhhh! — eso no funcionaba muy bien que digamos en la mente del Hyuga, pensar que el abuelo y el nieto pudieran ser igual de pervertidos…

—Papá, familia … la noticia que le queremos dar Naruto y yo en esta linda cena es… — Hiashi viro hacia ella que lucia mas resplandeciente que antes, sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo extrañamente familiar, ya había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su difunta mujer— es… que vamos a ser padres.— Esto era el terror para el.

—¡Voy a ser tía!, es genial, ¿no lo crees Neji? — pero cierto era que Neji y Hiashi miraban inquisidoramente al rubio que por inercia se puso detrás de su mujer.

—¡Pero ni están Casados!, como pudieron hacerme esto, Hinata? Explícamelo ahora mismo.

—Hay papá ,— expuso Hanabi rodando los ojos cínicamente — no creo que te guste muy bien el saber con detalles como planearon tener al bebe.

—jejeje bu… bueno suegro— era el turno ahora de Naruto para seguir con otra noticia…— vera pues Hinata y yo ya estamos Casados por el civil. Pura felicidad, ¿ no cree? — Naruto pudo sentir una gotita de sudor pasando desde su nuca hasta su grandioso trasero, claro el aún permanecía detrás de Hinata esperando la reacción volcánica de Hiashi Hyuga

—! Que!, ¿Mi hija esta casada?— Bramo el pobre de Hiashi escupiendo a casi todos en la mesa

—Si papá — Hanabi hablo con destellos inspiradores recordando todo— estuvo bonita la cenita que dieron en el rancho de Naruto— con una vena atravesando su frente Hiashi no pudo soportar aquello, sus dos hijas tramaron esto a escondidas.

—N-No se enoje suegro, yo pensé que seria mejor, vaya fue un día que Hanabi y uno de mis mejores amigos nos visitaron a mi casa y sin pensarlo y con la noticia de la llegada del bebe se nos hizo fácil ir al registro civil y casarnos.

—S-Si papá todo fue espontáneo y aprovechamos las visitas— Hinata quería invitarlos a todos pero la euforia de Naruto y lo persistente que es a veces fue lo que principalmente sucedió aquel día.

—Dios mío, aun no entiendo nada— Hiashi parecía darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Ni yo— fue turno de Neji al hablar con ojos de pesar a su primita— Como es posible esto, ¿como es que todo esto sucedió? Y tan rápido.

—Oh vamos Neji— Al fin el rubio salió detrás de su mujer embarazada para aclamar lo siguiente:—tu mas que nadie sabes como embaracé a Hinata, igual concebimos un día en tus propias narices, que miedo con eso de que siempre nos interrumpías jajajajaja…. — el sonido de la carcajada de aquel chico se ahogo literalmente en el vaso lleno de agua que le había aventado un apenadisimo y rojisismo Neji

 **Flash Back**

Si se sentía de lo mas feliz, ahora el se alistaba para su boda religiosa ahora si con todos presentes en la ceremonia, y por fin su abuelo Jiraiya estaba de regreso después de vagar por mucho tiempo en otros lugares, para verlos al fin casarse con la mujer que amaba con tanta pasión y locura.

Paseándose en la habitación llego a un estante mirando con atención la fotos de sus padres difuntos, sintió un poco de melancolía, pero solo un fue por un Segundo. Le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran con el en estos momentos. Pero ciertamente sabia que de alguna manera seria así...

Mirando por el espejo que estaba a lado una gran ventana sonrío con malicia, pues se dio cuenta que estaba a pocos minutos de alguien en especial y muy conocido que le deba la espalda y sin dudar se acerco hacia esa persona.

—Con que aceptaste venir a la boda de tu ex ehhh— codeando el rubio malicioso molestaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Pues si el moreno y el seguían siendo amigos, a su vez Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado apareció en su atractiva cara, y sin muchos modales hizo para un lado al rubio.

—Estarás idiota — dijo el Moreno sonriendo de medio lado— Vengo a robármela

—¿Que dices? ¡Por supuesto que no te la robaras!, no, no, no, mas te vale que te alejes de ella Uchiha

—¿O si no que ?, temes que aun pueda sentir algo por mi ta-ra-do— El Uchiha solo molestaba al rubio, el sabia perfectamente que perdió a Hinata aquella noche de su nombramiento, pero no estaba de mas cabrear a su mejor amigo.

—No, ella jamas sentirá algo por ti me ama a mi, solo a mí taaaaaanto que va a tener un hijo, ¿como te quedo el ojo Sasuke? — El Moreno abrió sus ojos con asombro a mas no poder, su estupido amigo seria padre… sonrío sinceramente

—Vaya, felicidades. Espero que el pobre no se parezca a ti sino sufrirá— Naruto dejo su pequeña riña para mirarlo de igual forma sonriente.

—Bueno … — Naruto ya no sabia que decir puesto que Sasuke por así decirlo estaba hacienda tregua— Ya hay que entrar pronto me casare— esto lo dijo con un tono nervioso.

—A que viene tu nerviosismo, ya estas prácticamente casado — al Moreno le pareció divertida su observación

—No tienes idea de como son esa gen…

—Mhhhp, te recuerdo que fue mi novia— el Uchiha lo interrumpió, por supuesto que sabia como era el Clan Hyuga y el impertinente de Neji.

—Ah si si si, claro, pero Neji y Hiashi son un maldito cadillo en el culo. Pero que puedo decir, lo que me mantiene animado es que estarán lejos de nuestro alcance jejeje.

—claro, como digas… oye idiota ya que me has dicho que vas a ser padre— Naruto lo miraba expectante— Puede ser que yo también lo sea.

—¡QUEEE!— Exclamo impactado el rubio— No me digas que embarazaste a Karin, Que horror

—Claro que no imbecil— suspiro el Uhciha— se trata de Sakura, ¿la recuerdas? — Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre. Por su puesto que la recordaba, era la niña que le gustaba de adolescente y que llego a quererla mucho, pero ella amaba a Sasuke, cuando el pensó que tendría alguna oportunidad con ella, Sasuke mágicamente le hizo caso, y pues lo demás ya no tenia importancia, y pensándolo bien, ahora cualquier mujer a lado de Hinata se quedaba pendeja pues ella era oro puro y eso lo sabia también el moreno.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Así que con ella tendrás un hijo? Wooo y dime ¿te casaras, nos invitaras a la boda, o que?

—Por supuesto que no, con la única mujer que quería casarme ya lo esta contigo reverendo idiota— exasperado paso su mano por su melena azabache—Aun ni se si ese hijo que espera es mío, así que me esperare hasta que nazca y haré los exámenes correspondientes si sale que es mío me haré responsable pero jamas me casaría con ella, Sakura fue una estupida al dejarse embarazar.

—Ja ja ja — exploto a carcajadas Naruto al escuchar lo ultimo — _dejarse embarazar_ lo dices como si fuera solo asunto de ella.

—Cállate, ni me lo digas solo espero que no sea mío, no quiero niños aun.— Naruto pudo ver por segunda vez preocupado al Uchiha, claro la primera fue al ver que perdía a Hinata... así que como buen amigo que es de el le dijo:

—Bueno ni modo amigo mío, así es la vida de jodona, pero jodona contigo yo soy mas que feliz con Hinata y eso te lo debo a ti por pendejo jejejeje

Se dice que el Uchiha tomo venganza de esa afirmación…

.

.

.

 **Semanas despues**

 **Naruto** , se encontraba de nueva cuenta feliz y ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran. Pues Hinata se encontraba sumamente cachonda por los cambios hormonales que para variar su hijo producto de su masculinidad habían hecho efecto en su ahora esposa por todas las de la ley. Y se sentía plenamente violado en su luna de miel, su mujercita no lo dejaba para nada salir de la habitación y el sin protestar obedecía, era por su bien.

—N-Naruto ... ven amor mira lo que te compre.— el rubio se encontraba bañándose en aquel lujoso hotel cerca de una playa hermosa. No había escuchado el llamado de su mujer.

A lo que Hinata sin tardase en desnudarse caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, puesto que había escuchado la regadera así que se dispuso a ir hacia su amado hombre. Y vaya que fue un espectáculo para ella ver a su rubio compañero bañarse, daba gracias a todo el bendito hotel que su regadera fuera de vidrio transparente, pues así podría ver el bien formado cuerpo que tenia Naruto, y degustarse recorriendo su mirada a su trasero con el agua correr en su esbeltas y firmes piernas, la saliva ya casi se le salía a la Hyuga y sin esperar mas se adentro al baño abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

—Mmm Hinata— ronroneo el rubio sintiendo los pechos grandes y suaves de su esposa reposarse en su ancha espalda — Aghh preciosa eres cruel— menciono Naruto al sentir las suaves manos de ella masajearle sus testiculos y le daba besos cortos en su hombro. Su polla empezó a crecer inmediatamente.

—Ahh Naru-Naruto hueles tan bien... sabes te compre algo— decía seductoramente la Hyuga mientras sus uñas acariciaban en medio de su pene y testiculos haciendo estremecer al rubio que lo tenia ya completamente excitado.

—AHHH— Suspiro sonoramente el rubio mientras se daba vuelta para atrapar a su pequeña mujer— ¿Y que me compraste nena? mmm?—La Hyuga ya nole pudo contestar puesto que el fue mas rápido en invadir sus boca con la suya haciéndola suspirar y así aprovechar en meterle su habilidosa lengua.

Sus manos fueron hacia su cintura para apegarla aun mas el y que así sintiera su potente ereccion, que clamaba por ella.

—Ahhggg Na-Naruto— exclamo después del delicioso beso, Naruto paso su boca y lengua en el cuello femenino y después paro a su oído

— ¿Ya no aguantas verdad nena?, ¿ya quieres que te meta mi verga en tu coñito?

—¡Mhhhgg Narutooo!— sonrió de forma maliciosa para después amasarle sus senos y no mucho tiempo después sus dedos se adentraron a su interior mojado y sedoso

—Pero mira que caliente estas mi amor— los dedos del rubio ya no eran dos sino tres que entraban y salían de ella, le encantaba sumamente le encantaba verla así tan apasionada. Veía que ella no paraba de gemir y emitir su nombre una y otra vez con su sonoro sonrojo en ella, sus ojos medio abrir visiblemente vidriosos. La adoraba— Si Hinata vente, córrete, quiero que te corras...

El rubio acallo sus gemidos del tremendo orgasmo que le dio a su mujer, el la besaba de nueva cuenta, como le gustaba besarla y dejarla totalmente hinchada de los labios por los mordiscos que deliberadamente le daba y ella no se dejaba atrás, ella acariciaba su cuerpo mojado, su cabellera dorada lo atraía mas a ella para degustarlo, como podía le seguía acariciando su hombría, no quería dejarse atrás con las candentes caricias, pero el era mas dominante que ella, se separo bruscamente mirándola como le gustaba, con ardor...

—H-Hinata— suspiro el rubio para seguir con el mete saca de sus dedos y bajar un poco para degustar ahora de los senos y esos pezones rosados que lo llamaban y así fue cuando cubrió con su boca uno, para después seguir con el otro.

Ya quería poseerla.

La alzo como si se tratara de una muñeca tan fácil, cerró como pudo la llave y los dos mojados se fueron a la cama, ya se encargarían las mucamas de rehacer su travesura.

Beso cada centímetro de su piel sorbiendo el agua que aun estaba presente en su cuerpo de diosa, cuando bajo al vientre que estaba un poco abultado, le dio un montón de besos al vientre de su mujer. Cosa que maravillaba a Hinata, pero en esto momentos quería mucho mas de el. Se removía una y otra vez para que de una vez la cogiera como sabia que le gustaba.

Naruto se dio cuenta y poco a poco son una sonrisa zorruna separo sus piernas con sus grandes manos para poner ahí su cara y acariciarla mientras le susurraba ...

—¿Quieres que te lo coma, como esa primera vez con tu tanguita de perlas amor? — paso un lengüetazo por su abertura haciéndola gritar de placer. — Mmmm, ¿Debo tomar eso como un si? — Hinata lo miraba sumamente sonrojada

—Na-Naruto por favor, por dios ya cómeme como esa vez— La gran sonrisa de Naruto era magistral en esos momentos, lo ponía demasiado caliente el saber que ponía así de pervertida a Hinata y sin mas obedeció

Paso por su dedo pulgar en su clitoris mientras devoraba su coñito sedoso con su boca y lengua, el ambiente tan sexual en esa habitación acaparado por los intensos gemidos de Hinata eran únicos y excitante para el rubio que seguía en la labor de complacer a su mujer. No tardó mucho en que otro orgasmo acapara a la Hyuga pero ahora en su boca.

El de cabellera dorada lamió y sorbió cuanto pudo y sin esperar por más se puso encima de ella y entro de un solo golpe hasta le empuñadura de sus bolas que le dolían por no estar dentro de ella. Gimieron de placer al sentirse unidos en uno solo.

Las embestidas eran calmadas pero contundentes, Hinata pasó sus manos al trasero de Naruto incitándolo a ir más rápido y fuerte, el desistía para no lastimarla pero las caricias y la entrega de ella se lo estaban poniendo difícil la tarea. Gotas ahora de sudor apareció en toda la frente del rubio.

—Na-Naruto, rápido Naruto— ahora era las uñas que incrustadas en el trasero de el pedían por ir más rápido, Naruto aún dudaba.

—Ahhh H-Hinata lo que digas— y sin esperar más Naruto agarró su piernas y se las puso en sus hombros.

De un impulso Naruto iba demasiado rápido y con embestidas muy fuertes, los fluidos por lo caliente que estaban hacían que los golpes de las penetraciones del rubio sonaran demasiado rítmicas y eroticas en aquella habitación, no pasó más tiempo y ambos llegaron al rotundo orgasmo juntos.

El cayó de espaldas atrayendo a una disque Hinata cansada hacia su pecho.

—Haaa Hinata te amo, eres increíble.

—mmhh yo tambien Naruto— sonrojada ella se separó de el para besarle sus marquitas de su cara, y luego besos tiernamente sus labios, Naruto lo recibió gustoso todo de ella. — ojalá que el bebé saque estás marquitas, sus manos pasaron por la cara del rubio.

—Jejeje ¿de verdad te gustan Hinata?

—si— beso una mijilla y después se fue a otra— me gustan mucho Na-Naruto ojalá herede eso nuestro hijo.

—Vaya Hinata yo quisiera que se pareciera toda a ti— la abrazó y se besaron de nueva cuenta.

Fue un beso al principio lento y tierno, pero Hinata empezó a lamer sus labio, mordiéndoles, y adentrando su lengua dentro de su querido hombre.

—mmmm nena,¿ lista para la siguiente ronda? — Hinata sonrió poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él empezando a rosar íntimamente sus centros— Ufff amor sigue así…. —Hinata no lo pensó mucho y de poco a poco entró Naruto en ella de nueva cuenta para reiniciar su danza….—mmmmm Oh nena me encantas.

 **Minutos después en medio de la noche abrazados y mirándose sonrientemente Naruto junto su frente a la de ella…**

—Oye Hina, ¿que era lo que me ibas a regalar? — ella se acurrucó más a él entre sus fuertes brazos y beso su nariz.

—Una tanguita de zorrito. — Naruto carcajeo prometiéndole que mañana la usaría sin pensarlo

Meses después aquella chica llorona con una tanga de perlas incomoda tuvo un bebé varoncito con aquel chico rubio entrometido de boca impertinente. Boruto asi lo llamaron y era tal como Hinata lo esperaba, rubio con las mismas marquitas de zorrito que tanto amaba de su esposo. Lo de "solo una noche" fue para toda la vida, y no podían ser más felices, bueno entre comillas, Naruto sería por tercera vez feliz el saber que Hinata se embarazara de el de nuevo y sería una niña idéntica a su mujer. Himawari, ese era el nombre que podría ponerle a una hija suya.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado este último cap, jaja lo sé, me tarde más de un año, pido disculpas por mi tardanza, debo decirles gracias por la aceptación de este fic que lo tengas como favorito y/o lo siga.

Feliz Año Nuevo

Les mando muchos besitos, hasta el próximo fic, que será la conti de Malchick Gai

Bye bye los quiero 😊😘❤️💓💞


End file.
